


Though We Don't Share The Same Blood...

by Jack_Wilder



Series: He Was God's Favourite [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Assassin Bucky Barnes, Bullies, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, There is mention of a car accident BUT it is NOT graphic. It is only mentioned and that's it., minor character past offscreen death, non-graphic death by car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: ...You're my brother and I love you that's the truth
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: He Was God's Favourite [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943563
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Though We Don't Share The Same Blood...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jasonslea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasonslea/gifts).



> Warning: Mention of past offscreen car accident.
> 
> Title & Summary: 'Brother' by Kodaline
> 
> This takes place a month after 'Back Against The Wall, Gun To My Head, Bullet In The Chamber', which is found in my fic of multiple works titled: 'One Batch, Two Batch, Penny and Dime'.
> 
> There will be more works featuring these two together in this series. 
> 
> IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED, AVOID THIS SERIES.
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!

Bucky sat in the small café a block from the art gallery, waiting for Steve who was closing a deal on a pricey painting of his. Bucky’s back was to the wall, his eyes on the entrance/exit, and all the patrons in there, cataloguing them as nonthreats. His coffee going cold.

As he sat there, deep in thought, his metal fingers absentmindedly traced the tattoo on the inside of his right wrist. It was a monogram styled tattoo of a 'B' and 'S', intertwined with each other. The B was seen first, with the S inlaid within it. Both he and Steve had gotten matching tattoos, when the latter had turned sixteen as a birthday present. 

During his time in the military, the guys with whom Bucky served, all thought the 'S' was for some girl he left back home. Only he knew that it had a deeper meaning. It was for the little brother, Bucky never knew he was missing, until he met him in the orphanage that he was sent to after the death of his mother, father and little sisters. 

The relationship he had with Steve, went deeper than the ink, beneath the skin of their tattoos. 

Bucky first met Steven Grant Rogers, back in 1992. He was twelve years old and Steve was eleven years old. 

They met at _The Saint Agnes Orphanage_ , a week after Bucky's entire family was buried, the victims of a drunken driver.

Bucky had been alone, sad and _very_ angry. 

He was angry at the world for allowing some asshole to take away his entire family. 

He was angry that the asshole who died upon impact, instead of slowly like he truly deserved. 

He was angry for still being alive, while his family was dead. 

Bucky was placed in a room, with four other boys. All younger and smaller than him. At first, he thought it was because he was new, but a week after being there, Bucky realised that the kids were separated by age group. _He_ was the only one rooming with a pair of four-year olds and an eleven-year-old. That is when he reached the conclusion that that rooming arrangement was done on purpose. 

He had lost two younger sisters; so why not put him with a bunch of babies. Give him a surrogate family. The idea that the nuns and priest in charge had the audacity to make such a decision, made Bucky's blood boil; he wanted to break something. 

A week later he got the chance to break something, or specifically, _someone_. 

Billy, a cherub cheek four-year-old with shaggy brown hair, who shared a room with Bucky, came running to him one afternoon. Bucky was sitting on the roof of a shed behind the church. It was where he liked to go for peace and quiet. It was his own space, where none of the other kids could get to; as the younger children where too small to get up there, and the older kids were unable to pull off the few acrobatic moves Bucky did to get up there. 

Billy had screamed his name, as if someone was trying to murder him, that had Bucky jumping down from the roof in an instant. He took in the red, tear stained face of the toddler, noticing that his other half, Dex, was missing from his side. That alone was a red flag, the two little boys were always with each other.

"They're 'urtin' Steve in the garden!" He screamed, pointing in the direction from which he came.

Bucky didn't ask any questions, and took off running, Billy doing his best to keep up with him. In less than a minute, Bucky was in the garden and the sight that greeted him, had him seeing red. Steve, who was small for his age, due to his many illnesses, was being held against the church's rough brick wall by his neck, by none other than the resident bully. There were two other boys, laughing and jeering as Steve tried to push the larger boy off him, his face red with the strain and lack of oxygen. 

The bully's cronies were holding back Dex, who despite his age and smallness, was doing his best to get out their hold, ready to bite the bully wherever he could reach him. 

Instead, it was Bucky to barrelled into the boy who was laughing in Steve's pained face. When Bucky was through with him, he wasn't laughing anymore. Since that day, it was made clear in the orphanage, that no one was to mess with any of Bucky's roommates. 

Bucky even though he was still angry at the world for taking his family from him, slowly warmed up to the three boys who would later on become his 'brothers'. He watched out for them, teaching them everything his father taught him, making sure they would be ok. 

Bucky aged out of the orphanage at eighteen and enlisted in the army, because university wasn't for him; but it was for Steve, who had graduated a year early, getting into the art school of his dream which was not cheap. Neither of his three siblings were happy with Bucky's choice, but he had to do it for them. It also made him look good in the eyes of the nice couple, Frank and Maria Castle who adopted both Billy and Dex who were both ten years old at the time –and with no hopes of anyone ever wanting them- adding to their family of four.

During his time in the army, Billy, Dex and Steve who kept Bucky sane, and when he was honourably discharged due to his arm being blown off, Steve who was now big in the art world, and knew many, rich and powerful people, introduced him to one of those people, Tony Stark.

It was Tony Stark, genius tech billionaire, who built Bucky a new arm, and gave him a new purpose in life.

Caught up in his memories, Bucky failed to notice Steve walking towards him, until the 6'0" golden retriever was standing in front of him. Bucky glanced up at him and was blinded by that bright ass smile of Steve, which he returned.

"Hey, Buck."

"Hey, Stevie." He got up and pulled Steve into a tight hug, patting him on the back before breaking his hold, and retaking his seat. 

They both waited until the waitress had brought Steve's drink and left before speaking. Bucky taking the time to look his best friend over. Steve looked well. There were no bags under his eyes, his hair was recently trimmed. His shirts were still two sizes too small to contain the muscles that came in while Bucky was in the army. All in all, Steve looked healthy, having outgrown many of his childhood illnesses.

"So, how have you been?"

Steve glanced at him, another huge smile breaking out on his face. "Well, my pieces have been selling for a _lot,_ ' he emphasised. "And I am engaged to the greatest lady on earth, both Billy and Dex are doing well. So, to sum it up, I am fucking great."

Bucky chuckled, "glad to hear it pal."

"What about you? How's your latest project?"

Bucky knew exactly what or _who,_ Steve was talking about. He had called him right after arriving home that night, following the completion of his mission outside Alice's Diner. Steve was well aware of _everything_ that had transpired, and how it almost became a clusterfuck. 

"I know where she is. But I haven't made contact as yet."

"It's been a month, Buck." Steve sipped his coffee. " _Why_ is she still alive?"

Bucky tapped his vibranium fingertips against his ceramic coffee cup. "Because I want her." 

His answer was blunt, and Steve knew better than to try and talk him out of it. When he set his mind to something, he was like a dog with a bone. There was something about her, _Sam Wilson_. Something in Sam's eyes, the way she was afraid of him, but still met his gaze, had intrigued Bucky immensely. 

"Anything I can do to help?" Steve was looking at him with those big, bright blue eyes. 

He was the All-American-Boy-Next-Door, with his blonde hair, blue eyes, and charming smile. Bucky had no idea, why Steve stayed by his side all these years, especially when he found about Bucky's new gig after leaving the military. Steve had just nodded, and made sure Bucky was aware that he could come to him for whatever reason, and for that Bucky would be forever grateful. 

Bucky stared beyond Steve's head contemplatively, before asking, "is there a way I can tie her to my side?"

Without missing a beat, Steve listed, "threats, bribery, captivity."

"No," Bucky shook his head. "I want her, but something more real. Something," his eyes went wide, as he looked at Steve, a smile slowly spreading across his face, "that the law would be unable to touch." 

"Such as?"

"Marriage."

Bucky looked positively maniacal and Steve blinked, then blinked again.

_"What?"_

"Sam, I am going to make her marry me."

Having been friends with Bucky for over twenty years, Steve was no stranger to some of his craziest ideas, but this one definitely took the cake.

_"Why?"_

The gleam in Bucky's eyes reminded Steve of the Joker in the Batman cartoons, he watched growing up. 

"1," Bucky help up a finger, the grin never leaving his face, "spousal privileges. Should she ever want to talk, Sam won't be able to say anything."

"Seeing as how all as been quiet regarding your most recent job," Steve calmly pointed out. "I don't think she is going to talk. _At all_."

Ignoring him, Bucky held up a second finger. "2) she will be mine. Only way she leaves me is in a body bag." His smile was sharp and dangerous. "Two birds, one stone."

Steve sat back in his seat, folding his arms across his chest as he regarded Bucky. This man was his brother and best friend, no matter what he did in life, _nothing_ would change that.

"I can see that you really want her." Bucky nodded. "Well," Steve uncrossed his arms, and picked up his coffee cup, raising it towards Bucky, "I wish you all the best. And, if everything works out, I want to meet your bride."


End file.
